Silver VS Terminator
Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS Terminator. One of these time travelers came to save the future by time traveling and one of them came to destroy the future. Will Silver psy-kick Terminator's butt or will he get terminated? Interlude ( Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: When a mistake is made, there is no logical way to change it if permanent. Boomstick: But there are those kinds of characters who can fix things by time-traveling. Wiz: Silver, the Psychic Hedgehog. Boomstick: And T-850, the Terminator. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Silver ( Cue ~ Modern Crisis City - Sonic Generations) Wiz: Most people imagine the future to be flying cars or floating cities. Boomstick: But this is one of those "dystopian future" kind of things. Wiz: Silver was born in a world devastated by Iblis. After defeating Iblis, he questioned why he was doing this and that's when Mephiles talked to him Boomstick: Mephlies said that in order to fix the future, Silver and his friend Blaze had to change the past by killing the "Iblis Trigger" and used his time travel ability to send them back to the past. Wiz: The person Mephiles said was the Iblis Trigger was Sonic the Hedgehog. Mephiles said that by killing Sonic, the future would be saved. Boosmtick: During his adventure, he fought Sonic and then Shadow. And after his fight with Shadow, both hedgehogs used Chaos Controland opened a time rift and they traveled to the past and winessed what happened. Wiz: After the visit, Silver realized that Sonic wasn't the "Iblis Trigger" and once Sonic was killed and then revived, Super Sonic transferred some energy into Silver and Shadow and together they saved the past, present, and future. ( Cue ~ Race to Win - Sonic Rivals 2) Boomstick: Silver possesses superhuman speed because he's a hedgehog. But that's not what he's known for. Wiz: What makes Silver iconic is his Psychokinesis, the ability to move things with his mind. he can use it to lift cars, boxes and many other things. He can even lift several objects 20 times his size and compressing them into a giant ball. He can also use his Psychokinesis to immobilize his opponents. Boomstick: Silver possesses other attacks. Grab All lets Silver create a psychic field around him and anything caught in it will be manipulated by him. Wiz: Teleport Dash allows him to teleport at light speed and Psycho Smash allows him to charge up psychic energy and release it and paralyze foes. if he uses his Psychokinesis, he can use the paralyzed enemy as a projectile. Boomstick: ESP lets Silver release a psychic wave of energy by putting his hands to his forehead. These psychic waves of energy are able to confuse the opponent. Also, they work on robots like Metal Sonic. Wiz: Psychic Knife allows him to unleash a wave of energy shaped like a knife with electrical discharges. Boomstick: He can use his Psychokinesis to grab onto non-solid objects like fireballs and more. He can also shoot psychic energy blasts from his hands. Wiz: With these abilities, Silver has done amazing things. He's fought Sonic and Shadow to a standstill, defeated Knuckles the Echidna, constantly fended off Iblis, and can use his Psychokinesis to fly at speeds rivaling Sonic's. Boomstick: He's so durable that he can shake off getting hit by Sonic's quills and skidding on the ground and can survive a large ball of debris falling on him. Wiz: But don't overestimate him. Despite his worth, he's still quite naive and reckless. Boomstick: But no matter the limit, mess with his future and he'll kill you. Seriously, though Wiz, why do you hate him? Wiz: I'm actually questioning that because Silver's actually pretty awesome. Silver: This world was devastated before I born. A harsh, bleak place, where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle, and people live without hope. How did this happen? No one will answer me directly. But they always point... to the flames. These flames. They burn away at my world, destroying everything in their path. They come from an eternal life form that we cannot truly defeat. the Flames of Disaster known as Iblis... Terminator ( Cue ~ Main Theme - The Terminator 2: Judgement Day) Wiz: In the dystopian future ruled by Skynet- Boomstick: Thought it was Walmart. Wiz: No. Boomstick: How do I know you're not working with Walmart, Wizard? Wiz: Moving on, Skynet launched nuclear missiles to annihalte mankind and start the age of machines. Boomstick: Skynet created special robots called Terminators to combat the resistance. Thus, they created The Terminator. Wiz: The Terminator has a hyper-alloy endoskeleton surrounded by human tissue, allowing it to infiltrate enemy troops. Boomstick: The Terminator was made to look like humans and kill em'. Specifically speaking, John Connor. Wiz: But he was later reprogrammed to protect John Connor. Boomstick: the Terminator, like Doomsday, is an ever adapting machine. This technically means that he's more capable than any normal man on Earth. He also has two hydrogen fuel cells that each last for 120 years. However, too much damage can rupture the cell to critical condition. Luckily, he can survive even with one. Wiz: Unlike Doomsday though, the Terminator is able to understand emotion and can even feel sadness, which is weird because he was designed to be a cold engine of death. (Cue ~ Main Theme - Terminator Genisys) Boosmtick: His adaptability also makes him good with any regular weapon, but he prefers to use guns. His M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle is a laser rifle too heavy for a normal man to handle. He also has the AMT Hardballer has laserlock sight and seven rounds, the SPAS-12, the M79 Grenade Launcher, and the Handheld GE M134 Minigun. Wiz: With his adaptability and weaponry, The Terminator has done awesome feats. He's survived crashing through a city, defeated the superior models T-900s and T-1000, bested T-X which is an anti-Terminator, is strong enough to lift several cars, and even once killed John Connor. Boomstick: But as envious as I am of him, he's nowhere near perfect. Due to his company's rushing, he was made vulnerable to hacking and has been reprogrammed four times. he's also vulnerable to behind attacks and if his power source is destroyed, well, you know what happens. Wiz: But like he always says. Terminator: I'll be back. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle ( Cue ~ Robotnik's Theme - SatAM) Silver was flying around the city and saw the robots terrorizing civillians. Silver: It's time to put and end to this madness. Silver flew to the lair of the leader of the apocalypse. S''ilver: You! Call this off now!'' Terminator: Make me. Silver: With pleasure. Fight! ( Cue ~ Dreams of An Absolution (LB & JS Remix) - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ) Silver shot a psychokinetic blast at Terminator and Terminator shot a grenade at it, creating an explosion that destroyed some of the tissue on Terminator's right face. Terminator: Prepare to be terminated. Terminator brought out his Plasma Rifle and shot Silver, but Silver teleported out of the way and behind him. Silver used Grab All to grab Terminator and threw him off the building. Silver teleported down to the ground and saw Terminator fall to the ground. Terminator brought his M134 Minigun and fired it, but Silver caught it and before Terminator pulled the trigger, Silver put the bullet in the gun, causing the Minigun to explode and the human tissue to spilt apart. Terminator: You're going down. Terminator brought out his grenade launcher and started launching grenades, but Silver caught them. Terminator: Just as I planned. Terminator shot the grenades with his Plasma Rifle, causing them to blow up. Silver: Auuggghhh!!! Silver: Time for an advantage. Silver teleported in front of Terminator and punched him in the face before Terminator headbutted Silver, stunning him. Terminator put his Plasma Rifle in Silver's mouth, but Silver teleported away and used ESP. Silver: Psychic Control! The Terminator was disoriented and tried to shoot Silver with his Plasma Rifle but kept missing due to being confused. Silver started firing psychic blasts at Terminator, staggering him. Terminator fired his Plasma Rifle, but Silver kept dodging and grabbed the Terminator and threw him into a wall. The Terminator got right back up and brought out his AMT Hardballer and started firing at Silver, but Silver countered with Grab All. The Terminator kept firing until he ran out of ammunition. Silver threw the bullets and the AMT Hardball at the Terminator, causing him to fall out of ilver started charging up his Psycho Smash and launched it at the Terminator, paralyzing him. Silver then proceeded to grab the Terminator with his psychic powers and threw him up into the air. The Terminator got out his grenade launcher and fired grenades, but Silver caught them and threw them back immediately. Silver: You won't fool me with that trick this a second time! Silver fired a blast of powerful psychic energy from his hand into the Terminator's grenade launcher, blowing it up. the building. After falling at the very least 20 stories, Terminator got back up. Silver flew all the way down and saw the some of the Terminator's human tissue destroyed, especially on the left side of his face. Silver was amazed that he had seen the Terminator just fine. Silver: There's no way you could've survived that! Terminator: Foolish pothead rat. A fall from 20 stories is just a minor annoyance. Silver: Pothead? Now you're gonna get it, chump. Silver charged up his Psycho Smash and fired it at the Terminator, immobilizing him. Silver then grabbed the Terminator and smashed him into the ground at least five times before knocking him back with his Psychic Knife technique. The Terminator got out his Plasma Rifle and started firing at Silver, but he just kept on teleporting while mocking the Terminator. Enraged he started firing faster, but kept missing. Silver teleported behind the Terminator, kicked the back of his head, and teleported back in front of him. Silver: It's time to die! '' Silver shot a psychokinetic blast at Terminator. However, this caused Terminator's cell to rupture. ''Terminator: Time for you to die! Terminator grabbed his fuel cell and attempted to throw it at Silver, but Silver immoblized Terminator and then flew a safe distance. The cell exploded, causing the other fuel cell to explode and destroy the Terminator. Silver: This future should be safe now. K.O! * Silver finds the computer controlling the robots and destroys it. * The Terminator's head chunks are burnt by Blaze. Results ( Cue ~ Dreams of An Absolution Instrumental - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) Boomstick: This is pretty much the opposite of Link VS Cloud. Wiz: Indeed, this match was very clear cut. Silver's psychokinesis was more than capable of taking down Terminator. Boomstick: Literally all of Terminator's weapons are preojectiles that Silver could reflect. Wiz: it doesn't help that Silver could react to all of Terminator's ammo. Boosmtick: If he can react to Sonic and Shadow, reacting to lasers wasn't hard at all. Wiz: And honestly speaking, Silver's weaknesses would only prolong the inevitable. Boomstick: I guess defeat is simply all of Terminator's triumph and all he'll ever be. Wiz: The winner is Silver the Hedgehog. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Sega vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Future Themed Death Battles